A Case of Need
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Sometimes sweet and gentle just isn't what Calleigh needs.  VERY STRONG M RATING. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.


**A Case of Need**

**A/N This one shot comes with a very strong M rating. Two consenting adults in a loving sexual encounter. Rough sex. Reader be warned.**

All day long, Calleigh had been restless, fidgety, and unable to still the seemingly unceasing thrum of energy that sang through her body. It was an unsatisfied craving seeking fulfillment, a sense of unresolved tension coiled and ready to explode at any moment. Her normal safety outlet, her beloved guns had failed her in this case. The sound of the gunshots, while normally calming to her, left her nerves further strained. With a resigned sigh she hung her head in silent acceptance of the inevitable. Calleigh knew exactly what she needed and where she could find it.

For an hour or more, she battled the growing disquiet with no success. Her eyes almost desperately watched the clock. Only 45 minutes more… She busied herself with the final comparisons on the bullets she had out and when she looked back at the cursed clock it was an understatement to say she was relieved that 45 minutes had flown.

By now she was controlling the resonating tension by sheer force of will. She gritted her teeth and made her way to the time clock to punch out. As she rounded the corner, she ran into Horatio and almost lost it completely. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing quickened. He noticed her discomfort immediately when she came in contact with him…her body was buzzing like a live wire.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" His blue eyes held her gaze and refused to let her look away.

"No, Horatio, I'm not. But we can talk about it when we get home," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'll be there as soon as I clock out."

XXXXX

All the way home, Calleigh drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and bounced her left foot on the floorboard of the Hummer. A grimace settled on her beautiful face instead of the normally brilliant smile she usually wore. _Horatio, please be home before I am. I don't think I can hold it together much longer if you aren't. _When she pulled into the drive, her Hummer's twin was already parked to one side, and Calleigh almost whimpered with relief. She slid out of the vehicle, locked it with two soft beeps of the remote and hurried to the door.

Her hands fumbled with the key as she inserted it into the lock, but she hadn't even turned the knob before Horatio opened the door for her. He took one look at her face and reached fro her, pulling her inside and into his arms before she even had a chance to put her purse down on the table in the entryway. He kicked the door shut with his foot, mindless of the scuffmark he placed there.

"I know that look on your face, Calleigh. I know what you need," he growled at her as he tunneled one hand into the back of her hair and gripped it tightly, forcing her head back. "You need it now and you need it rough, don't you, Sweetheart?" he purred, a feral look growing in his blue eyes.

"Oh, god yes, Horatio," she gasped as he bent his head and covered her lips in a brutal kiss.

Need erupted in her and Calleigh forced her body against his with surprising strength. She returned his kiss with equal ferocity, her lips bruising and demanding. Her tongue speared into his mouth, seeking and finding its mate, battling for dominance in a blatantly sexual prelude of things to come. She was almost snarling with the intensity of her response to his kiss. Her hands gripped his head, holding it to her mouth.

Abruptly he pulled back, breaking her hold and then launched a sensual attack on her exposed neck, raining rough kisses and bites all along the tender skin, leaving a trail of red marks that would need tending to in the morning. Each nip Horatio made at her skin further enflamed Calleigh's need, and she moaned in ecstasy.

All the while, his hands were sliding over her body in something less than a caress. This was not a touch to soothe, but one to dominate and conquer. He yanked her hard against the lower half of his body, grinding his hips against hers, the touch provoking a gasp of pleasure from her. Her hands were all over his body, his back, his chest, his hips…until Horatio capture them tightly and forced them behind her back.

"No you don't, Sweetheart. I'm in control here. We do this my way," he warned her.

Holding her hands captive easily with one hand, he forced her to arch her back even more, bringing her breasts into close contact with his hard chest.

"Do you want me to touch you, Calleigh?" he growled, teasing and tormenting her with the lightest of touches. He knew she needed him to be rough with her.

"Please, Horatio…I need this so badly." Calleigh squirmed in his iron hold, trying to force her body into more contact with his tormenting hands.

"I know you do, Sweetheart. Tell me how you want it," he said in a husky whisper.

"Horatio," she panted, "I need you to be rough with me. Take me. Take me hard, please Horatio."

His answer was to sweep her into his arms and head for the bedroom.

When they reached their destination, Horatio set her on her feet none too gently, knowing that his rough handling of her was deeply arousing to her at the moment. He hooked one hand around her neck and jerked her to him for a vicious kiss. His lips bruised hers, leaving a tiny crimson stain at the corner of her mouth. Easing the intensity of his touch for a second, he kissed away the drop of blood and then resumed his ravaging of her willing body.

His hands jerked open her blouse, ripping buttons from the material and sending them flying. He forced the material off her shoulders. Halfway down her arms he twisted the sleeves in to a crude but effective restraint, effectively pinning her arms against any movement. Then he snapped open the front clasp of her bra and slid the straps down her arms, further adding to her soft bonds. His fingers stroked her breasts hard, eliciting a moan of desire from her kiss-swollen lips. Dipping his head toward her, he took first one then the other nipple into his mouth, sucking and teething until they were pebble hard and aching.

"Is this how you want it, Calleigh?" he murmured as he continued his assault on her body. "Is this rough enough for you?"

Her answer came out a groan of lust as she willing submitted to the brutal caress of his hands.

"Hmmm," he hummed against her skin, working his way down her body with lips and teeth. When he came to her pants, he stopped long enough to twist the button out of its enclosure and jerk the zipper down. Then he roughly shoved them down her legs, leaving her clad only in her black lace panties and the silk blouse and bra that softly restrained her arms.

"Lie down on the bed, Calleigh," he ordered in a husky voice.

When she didn't move as quickly as Horatio wanted her to, he placed a hand on each shoulder and toppled her backward onto the bed. She lay there, looking up at him, waiting for him to take her. She was unable to move for the awkward position of her arms. The realization that she was at his mercy sent desire sizzling through her and she moaned.

Swiftly, Horatio shrugged out of his shirt and pants and joined her. He crawled above her and looked down at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Calleigh, I am going to take you hard and make you come hard." Horatio growled and licked his lips in a predatory manner. "But first, you are still wearing too much." He slipped his fingers inside the edge of her panties and with one quick jerk, tore the lacy garment completely off her body.

"Horatio!" she cried out with need. "Please, Horatio…now. I need you now."

"Beg for it, Sweetheart." His voice teased her mercilessly. His hand slipped between her legs to tease her, stroking her hard enough to partially pleasure her, but not enough to give her release.

She was almost in tears with the intensity of her need. Her body thrashed and writhed under him, desperately trying to bring herself in closer contact with his hard lean form, but he held himself away easily.

"Please, Horatio. Take me. Take me hard. I need to feel you driving into me." She begged shamelessly, driven by the intense desire gripping her.

"Hmmm. I think I can manage that request," he said. Then with one savage thrust he entered her, ramming himself deep into her dripping wet sheath.

"Calleigh threw back her head and gasped out, "Yes! Oh yes, Horatio."

"You like that do you?" he whispered and began to stroke into her, wicked brutal strokes that jolted her entire body. With each thrust he let out a grunt as he brought his entire strength to bear on her. Calleigh was almost unable to catch her breath, as a deep building pleasure began low in her body and rapidly spread.

Horatio sensed that she was nearing her climax and he increased the passionate fury of his strokes, impaling her to the very depth of her core with each thrust of his body.

"Calleigh, look at me," he ordered, his own voice thick with passion now.

She forced her eyelids open and looked up at him, her green eyes dazed with lust.

"Horatio…oh…my..g..gg…god…" she screamed out just as a shattering orgasm ripped into her body. Her back arched and she felt spasm after spasm of intense pleasure scream through her.

Horatio felt her clenching tightly around him, felt the flood of wetness as she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure and giving a few more deep thrusts, he plunged into his own mind-blowing climax, groaning her name over and over again.

Lucid thought was slow in returning. Calleigh and Horatio both lay there a tangled mess of arms and legs and hot, sated bodies. Breathing settled, hearts returned to a steady beat, and sanity eased back into them.

Horatio roused first, and raised himself up to look down at Calleigh. His eyes drank in the sight of her lying there. Her eyes were still closed, her hair was spread out around her like a tousled golden halo, and her lips were swollen and bruised from their intense kisses. Leaning down, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips, caressing her softly this time.

"Mmmm," came her soft contended murmur as she let her lips cling to his.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned, remembering the last time she'd come to him needing to be taken this way. She'd had to dress creatively for several days to cover the bruises he'd left on her.

Her eyes opened to look at him and a brilliant smile curved her lips.

"I'm better than okay, Handsome. That was exactly what I needed." She purred contentedly and then stretched, wincing when her aching muscles protested the movement. "Oh, I will be sore." She grinned at him.

"Calleigh, I'm sor…" he started to say, but she laid a firm finger over his lips.

"Don't even go there, Handsome. I asked you for this, remember?"

At that remark he chuckled. "Who would have thought that my beautiful southern belle liked to be roughed up on occasion?"

"Oh, Handsome, you have no idea," she giggled as she reached for him again.

Creative dressing was definitely in the cards for Calleigh that week.


End file.
